


In the Wheat Field/The Grey Hat

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short story i wrote for English class. Features an adorable boy with fluffy brown hairs (/♥.♥)/ [oh and some baddies and an awesome hero B)]</p><p>[ENG1DE - Academic English - Grade 09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wheat Field/The Grey Hat

         The misty field is seen in the bright glow of the harvest moon giving the wheat a slight orange hue. A male figure slowly moves through the tall, golden stalks, pushing them aside with each sweep of his hands. A grey beanie hat is pulled haphazardly over his mess of dark brown hair. He wraps his arms around himself to create a little bit more warmth as a gust of cold wind blows at him.

         "Should have brought a better jacket," he grumbles to himself.

          Suddenly something covers his mouth and eyes. He tries to scream but only a muffled noise is heard. Whatever grabbed him easily lifts his small figure off the ground. Something else grabs his legs before he is able to start kicking.

          They slowly drag the boy through the waves of moving wheat before a loud noise is heard. The movement stops of the three stops abruptly. The two heads turn towards the direction the noise came from. Suddenly, something comes flying out of the stalks and knocks one of the villains over, leaving him winded. The other forgets about their hostage and tries to help his fallen comrade. He and the other figure get into a brawl.

         With the kidnappers’ attention taken. The boy turns and runs through the field not looking back. The second kidnapper goes down quickly, the crunching of the boy running through the field is the last thing he hears before passing out. The savior, decked in all black, slowly walks to the point where the boy was standing. All that is left is his dark grey hat. He picks up the hat, looks at it for a second, before shoving it in a pocket and running quickly and soundlessly away.


End file.
